


Prémonition

by Pampelune



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Child Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Enlevé par le Joker, Jason attend que Bruce vienne le sauver, mais les tortures qu'il subit le forcent à en dire plus qu'il ne le voudrait sur sa relation avec Batman.





	Prémonition

La porte se referma dans un grincement sourd et strident. L'obscurité aurait été complète si la lumière d’une ampoule rougeoyante n’avait éclairé les avis de recherches qui tapissaient les murs de la cabane. C’était un simple réduit, étroit et sans fenêtre, qui sentait la moisissure et l’humidité. Le plafond était bas. Un homme adulte aurait peiné à s’y tenir debout sans se baisser, et six d’entre eux s’y seraient trouvés à l’étroit. Par chance, ils n’étaient que deux cette nuit là, et l’invité d’honneur n’avait même pas fini sa croissance.

Jason, la tête dans la poussière, en avait plein les narines et se sentait d’étouffer à chaque inspiration. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile, malgré l’inconfort que lui procuraient ses liens. Les ficelles lui coupaient la circulation dans les poignets et les chevilles. Les ballons flottaient au dessus de lui comme de petites montgolfières, arborant le vert, le rouge et le jaune de son costume. Ils portaient une odeur familière, de piscine et de plastique neuf, qui jurait avec la saleté qui embaumait la pièce.

Il tournait le dos à son ravisseur, mais il avait entendu les cliquetis du cadenas. Tandis qu'il était transporté dans ce taudis, un petit air siffloté avait donné au cœur de Jason la mesure à battre. À présent, le silence était revenu, plus bruyant que jamais. Le garçon serra les dents, prit une grande respiration et tenta de calmer ses tremblements. Il était Robin, le jeune prodige, et il était trop fier pour se laisser aller à la moindre faiblesse.

Quelques secondes seulement, tout demeura immobile, puis il entendit qu’on marchait dans sa direction.

Jason ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant vainement qu’il se réveillerait dans son lit et pourrait traverser le manoir Wayne en courant pour trouver réconfort auprès de son père. Leslie prétendait qu'il ne fallait pas autoriser les enfants à dormir dans le lit des adultes, mais Bruce s'en moquait. Il n’invitait jamais de femme au manoir et son lit était toujours assez grand pour y nicher son garçon. Lorsque Jason arrivait à la porte en trébuchant, Bruce était assis dans son lit, comme s’il l’attendait. Jason se jetait dans ses bras, se laissait cajoler et bercer en écoutant les murmures rassurants contre son oreille, jusqu’à ce que son cauchemar lui semble risible. Enfin, Bruce l’embrassait sur le front, s’allongeait et le tirait contre lui possessivement. Jason sentait son souffle chaud balayer ses cheveux. Alors, quand le sommeil le gagnait à nouveau, il n’avait plus peur de rien. 

Comme il aurait aimé que Bruce soit là : la peur l’assourdissait. Il l’entendait résonner dans ses oreilles et faire bondir son cœur à chaque pas qui rapprochait l’homme. 

Une main se posa sur lui, entre la bordure de son tee-shirt et son bras. Il sentit le tissu se froisser et cette grande paume poisseuse serrer sa chair comme un fermier palpant la croupe d’une bête pour s’assurer que sa viande était bien tendre. Jason avait tant anticipé ce premier contact qu’il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri de terreur muet. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux. 

Le Joker était au dessus de lui. Ce visage blanc et longiligne, osseux, défiguré par le sourire écarlate qui scindait ses joues creusées, exultait contre son front un sifflement extatique et un souffle putride. Il rayonnait d’euphorie et dévoilait des dents si longues et bien alignées qu’elles semblaient fausses. Jason fit de son mieux pour stabiliser sa respiration, mais il était déjà erratique et des larmes chaudes dévalaient la courbe de ses joues. 

« Oh… Mon petit oiseau aurait-il un gros chagrin ? Demanda le Joker, d’une voix chantante, serrant la visage du garçon dans ses deux mains. Tu es bien tombé mon garçon. Il se trouve que j’adore… »

Il s’arrêta, se releva et ramassa une longue tige et fer. Avant que le garçon n’ait pu tenter de réagir, une douleur crue et vive lui traversa le genoux. 

Jason poussa un hurlement discontinu. l’homme maintenait la pique dans la jambe du garçon et l’agitait, comme s’il touillait une soupe. Le sang s’écoulait à flot et le cri de Jason, rehaussé à chaque mouvement de poignet, prenait des accents rauques à mesure qu’il s’éternisait. Le garçon était ivre de douleur. Il ne sentait même plus ses cordes vocales qui tremblaient sous l’effort. Brusquement, le Joker retira la pointe. Jason laissa son front retomber au sol.

« … faire rire les enfants. Allons, allons. Que va dire ton papa si tu n’es pas sage ? Aimerait-il voir son grand garçon pleurer comme un bébé ? »

Jason, secoué par les sanglots, ne l’écoutait déjà plu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir compresser la plaie sanguinolente, mais ses mains étaient toujours solidement attachée dans son dos. La morve lui coulait du nez et il savait que ses yeux étaient rouges de fatigues. 

Dans son dos, le Joker cabotinait. Jason l’entendait parler pour ne rien dire, sans vraiment l’écouter, jusqu’à ce qu'il vienne s’accroupir devant lui. Jason se tortilla, s’éloignant autant qu’il le pouvait avec une mollesse insupportable. Les ballons flottaient lentement à sa suite, comme de petits fantômes moqueurs. Le Joker le regardait avec amusement et se rapprochait par petits sauts de grenouille à chaque fois qu’il l’estimait trop loin. Très vite, le garçon se trouva dos au mur et ne put que lever des yeux effarés sur son bourreau.

« Allez… C’est juste une petite punition. Après ça, tout sera pardonné et on ira manger des pancakes ensemble. Ce n’est pas si vilain, non ? Et je suis sûr que papa sera très content de l’état de ta jambe. Tu ne pourras plus t’éclipser avec un fou en costume de chauve-souris dès qu’il aura le dos tourné. 

— B… »

Jason serra la mâchoire aussitôt et se maudit intérieurement. 

« B… B… Batman ? Demanda le Joker. Il ne viendra pas pour toi cette fois mon petit. »

Il attrapa le garçon par les épaules et l’assit sur les genoux comme un petit enfant, le maintenant d’une main avec une fermeté qui ne permettait pas à Jason de bouger davantage. 

« Allez. Tu as de jolis ballons mais tu es toujours aussi triste ? Ne t’en fais pas mon petit. Je vais t’aider un peu. »

Et ce faisant, il sortit un couteau de sa poche. 

Jason gigota, sans parvenir à se défaire de l’emprise du Joker qui le serrait contre lui tandis qu’il réajustait sa prise sur le manche de l’arme. Il sentait une odeur fétide contre ses vêtements, comme si la folie moribonde de l’homme avait imprégné son costume. La sueur, le sang et la mort lui donnait le vertige. Il voulait Bruce et le parfum de son eau de Cologne.

Enfin, Le Joker éloigna Jason et avant que le garçon n’ait pu réagir, il avait posé sa lame contre sa joue. Le métal glissa contre la peau, l’effleurant à peine, mais traçant un petit sillon rouge qui remontait des commissures de ses lèvres jusqu’aux os de sa mâchoire. La douleur était supportable, mais la terreur était telle que Jason s’étonna d’être resté immobile pendant le processus. Le sang coulait en rideau le long de son menton. Un picotement vif ravivait son supplice lorsque le sel de ses larmes s’attardait sur la balafre.

Le Joker releva le couteau, pencha la tête à droite puis à gauche, comme s’il s’assurait de la perfection du trait, puis il saisit le cou de garçon.

« Voilà qui me semble bien, mais il va falloir couper un peu plus profond. Ouvre la bouche, petit oiseau. »

Jason secoua la tête, serrant ostensiblement les lèvres.

« D’accord, d’accord. Tu as besoin d’un instant pour te remettre de tes émotions. Je comprends. »

De la main qui tenait le couteau, il se servit de sa manche pour essuyer le sang, les larmes et la morve de son visage. Jason ferma à nouveau les yeux pour le pas avoir à rencontrer son regard fou. Il pensa à Bruce. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ?

« Tu sais, je te trouve ingrat mon garçon. Tu aurais mérité une punition bien plus sévère. »

Et d’un coup sec, il perça l’un des ballons qui éclata comme un coup de feu. Le lambeau de plastique vert s’échoua sur l’épaule de Jason.

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû te crever les yeux pour t’apprendre à ne plus poser le regard sur des affaires qui ne concernent pas les petits garçons. »

Il approcha le couteau de son visage, mais aussitôt, creva un deuxième ballon. L’adolescent sursauta si brusquement qu’il manqua de perdre l’équilibre.

« Peut-être que j’aurais du planter ma lame dans ta vessie, juste là, dit-il en posant la pointe du couteau au dessus de son entre-jambe, pour que Batman soit trop occupé à changer tes couches pour venir me chercher des noises. »

Jason avait le souffle coupé. Il contractait ses abdominaux, ses entrailles se contorsionnaient comme des anguilles, forçant son estomac à se creuser pour éviter la menace, mais lorsque son ventre eut reculé aussi loin qu’il le pouvait, le couteau était encore contre lui. La lame perça la peau comme la paroi d'une bulle et le sang en coula presque instantanément. Jason ne retint pas un glapissement et, comme s’il avait attendu ce signal, le Joker retira brusquement l'arme, ne laissant qu’une entaille négligeable, et creva un troisième ballon. 

« Ou peut-être que je devrai la planter dans ton petit cœur, pour que cette vilaine bouille ne vienne plus jamais ramener sa fraise dans les affaires des grandes personnes ! »

Et d’un coup sec, le dernier ballon disparut dans une détonation sourde. Jason ne sursauta pas cette fois, mais son souffle était erratique.

« Mais non ! Je me contente de t’offrir des ballons, de t’emmener dans une cabane magique et de te faire rire… J’estime avoir été très indulgent à ton égard. Alors j’aimerais un peu de reconnaissance ! » Hurla-t-il brusquement.

Il avait saisit le garçon par les épaules, le secouant tandis que sa voix tonnait à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais Jason gardait les paupières ostensiblement closes. Il avait tellement mal, si peur qu’il ne parvenait même plus à souvenir des circonstances de sa capture. Il avait sans doute fait l’idiot et désobéi à Batman, comme souvent. Comme il le regrettait. Bruce savait-il seulement qu’il avait été enlevé ? Et s’il ne le cherchait même pas ? Non. Il allait venir : il devait rester calme, stabiliser sa respiration comme il l'avait appris. Ce soir, il serait dans son lit et Bruce viendrait l'embrasser sur le front, jurant qu'il est un père horrible et qu'il n'aurait jamais du le laisser seul.

Cependant, le Joker avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, et pendant que le silence les enveloppait, il écoutait, comme si elles lui étaient audibles, les pensées de Jason qui s’éloignaient de lui pour se réfugier auprès de son mentor.

« Tu sais, petit oiseau. J’ai une proposition à te faire. »

Jason releva la tête. C’était un leurre, un piège trop visible pour être ignoré, mais sa curiosité lui redonnait un vain courage tandis qu’il dévisageait l’homme que ce regain d’intérêt mettait en joie. 

« Dis-moi qui est Batman, Susurra-t-il d’un ton presque câlin, et je te laisse partir tel quel. »

Jason relâcha sa respiration. Evidemment, il ne lui aurait pas donné une chance de s’en sortir sans trahir Bruce. Le Joker observa un instant la résignation décomposer son visage et, convaincu qu’il ne dirait rien, approcha la lame de sa joue.

« C’est… c’est mon p… père. »

En dépit de son hésitation, Jason l’avait avoué avec une douleur et une fermeté qui trahissait l’honnêteté de ses paroles. Il n’avait pas manqué à son devoir de silence, mais avouer au Joker qu’il avait un lien affectif si étroit avec Batman lui en coutait. Il était honteux qu’un être aussi répugnant l’ait appris, comme si l’inclure dans ce secret souillait la beauté de cette filiation.

Le visage du Joker se détendit de surprise - peut-être un peu de colère : Jason avait répondu à sa question sans vraiment lui dire ce qu’il voulait - mais presque aussitôt, il sourit, toutes dents visibles, tandis que sa cicatrice s’ouvraient d’un bout à l’autre de son visage.

« Batman est ton père ? »

Il souleva la lèvre de Jason et poussa la lame entre ses lèvres. 

« Dis-le. »

Jason ne put que gémir à l’affirmative, incapable de répondre sans risquer de se couper. Le Joker retira le couteau et fut emporté par un fou rire incontrôlable. Jason n’avait jamais entendu des éclats de voix plus dissonants. La scène était grotesque et le désespoir si grand qu’il ne parvenait même plus à en avoir peur. 

« Comme c’est drôle ! C’est même plus que drôle : c’est hilarant ! » 

Brusquement il resserra sa prise sur le visage de Jason, toute trace d’euphorie disparue. 

« Tu n’es pas son vrai bébé, mon petit Robin. Un enfant biologique se serait rebellé contre la volonté de papa, mais pas un petit cabot qu’il aurait tiré de la fourrière… non, non. Celui-là aurait fait toutes les pirouettes du monde pour satisfaire son petit maître chéri. N’est-ce pas ? »

Jason ne répondit pas pour ne pas contrarier son ravisseur, mais il avait, au fond de lui, l’impression qu’il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles du fou. C’était bien vrai : il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour satisfaire Bruce.

« Il te laisse l’appeler papa ? Peut-être, mais tu n’es rien de plus qu’un chiot mal-élevé dont il se lassera vite. Comme le premier Robin, il ne tardera pas à te mettre à la porte tôt ou tard. » 

Le garçon tremblant sur ses genoux se taisait. Il retenait ses mots comme on retient une allumette prête à enflammer un tonneau de poudre. La lampe au plafond grésillait. L’obscurité les engloutissaient.

Enfin, le Joker passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y avait dans son regard, au delà de la folie habituelle, un air de malveillance et de cruauté brut que Jason ne lui connaissait pas encore.

« Ah, je me sens pris d’une jalousie qui ne me fait plus rire du tout. Moi, si j’avais un petit Joker, j’en prendrais tellement soin. Ce n’est pas juste que Batman ai eu deux enfants et que je n’en ai aucun. Peut-être… »

Il repoussa le corps du garçon contre le mur, avec une force insoupçonnée pour un homme d’une carrure si frêle. Deux doigts glissèrent entre les lèvres de Jason. Le garçon sentit le gout de la poudre blanche qui lui couvrait le visage et de la terre humidifiée par le sang se mélanger à sa salive. À travers les gants de cuir, les ongles de son bourreau pinçaient sa joue pour la tirer vers lui, et la lame du couteau frôla l’émaille de ses dents.

« …peut-être que je devrais rendre la partie plus équitable. »

Et il donna un premier coup de couteau. Jason hurla, mais il ne s’arrêta pas là. Il lui sciait la joue par gestes vif mais lents, chantant merry go round en riant tandis que la lame déchirait la chair en laissant pendre de gros lambeaux irréguliers. 

Il avait atteint l’os lorsqu’il s’arrêta enfin.

Jason aurait voulu s’évanouir, peut-être même mourir. Sa joue était en feu. Le sang n’en finissait plus de lui couler dans la gorge et la douleur de le rendre fou. Ses dents étaient exposées par l’horrible fente qui avait découpé la moitié de son visage. Il sentait l’air et le souffle du Joker lui assécher la salive et la langue. Il ouvrait la bouche pour hurler et pleurer, mais chaque mouvement de mâchoire le mettait au supplice et il en pouvait plus que pousser des gémissements d’agonie. Il n’était même plus capable de réfléchir. La douleur accaparait toutes ses pensées.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est mieux : un beau demi-sourire. »

Et il saisit alors l’autre joue de Jason.

« Non, s’il-vous-plait… Marmonna-t-il, mais les sons étaient inintelligibles.

—Voyons ce que donne le vrai sourire sur ton visage. »

Lorsqu’il recommença du côté gauche, tous les nerfs de Jason tressaillirent et il perdit connaissance. 

À son réveil, Jason sentit qu’on l’avait assis sur un tabouret. Il reconnaissait l’odeur de la cabane et devinait la présence de son ennemi dans son dos. La douleur était toujours aussi sourde et lui vidait l’esprit. Il percevait les croutes de sang encore frais agglutiné sur ses joues, celui, plus liquide, qui lui coulait encore dans la gorge. Il en avait tant perdu qu’il était pris de vertiges, et son cœur battait à coups rapprochés dans sa poitrine. 

« Debout, debout, rayon de soleil ! Oh… regarde-toi : que tu es mignon ! »

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Jason sut qu’il n’y échapperait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui, se trouvait un Joker aux commissures des lèvres étendues jusqu’à la mâchoire, recousues grossièrement avec un épais fil de chirurgie. La poudre blanche peinturlurant ce jeune visage cachait à peine les épaisses plaques qui s’agglutinaient autour de la plaie toujours suintantes. Sur le miroir brisé, le rouge de ses lèvres jurait avec son teint cadavérique sur ses cinq reflets identiques.

Jason murmura un « non » à peine audible, alors qu’un deuxième visage, si semblable au sien, venait se poser sur son épaule. 

« Et maintenant, mon petit Joker, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble. »

Un bruit sourd résonna dans son dos. Sur le reflet du miroir, Jason vit la porte s’enfoncer, puis retourner à sa position initiale. Le Joker se retourna, et à nouveau, on donna un grand coup dans la porte. Cette fois cependant, le verrou sauta. Jason n’eut pas besoin de voir celui qui l’enfonçait.

« Jason ! »

L’instant d’après, le Joker disparut de son champ de vision et Bruce Wayne l’avait remplacé. Il courut jusqu’au garçon et le serra si fort que rien n’aurait pu l’éloigner de lui. Jason, libéré de ses liens, reposait dans ses bras en pleurant. La douleur s’était évanouie dès qu’il avait reconnu ces odeurs : le coton du pyjama de Bruce, la lessive d’Alfred, la marque significative de sa chambre. 

Bruce le berçait toujours, frottant son dos d’une main, brossant ses cheveux de l’autre. Il murmurait pour l’apaiser des petits « chut » et « tout va bien Jason, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar », tandis que son enfant s’accrochait à lui avec une telle force que ses phalange en devenaient blanches. 

Il était dans son lit. Il ne l’avait jamais quitté. Son pyjama était trempé de sueur et ses cheveux collaient à son front. Sa lampe de chevet éclairaient les aiguilles de son réveil qui indiquaient trois heures du matin. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait inhalé un peu du gaz de l’épouvantail, et bien que n’ayant pas ressenti d’effets immédiats en raison de la faible quantité de poison, il regrettait désormais de ne pas avoir fait analyser son sang de leur retour à la grotte. Bruce et lui deux étaient à bout de force et ils étaient montés dans leur chambre presque aussitôt rentré, satisfaits pour une fois de s’en être tiré sans le moindre hématome. Ils avaient presque oublié ce petit incident.

Jason relâcha légèrement Bruce, toujours hagard, et toucha ses joues pour s’assurer qu’elles étaient intactes. L'épiderme, bien qu'humide, était lisse et tendre, sans la moindre imperfection. Alfred disait toujours qu’il avait une peau de bébé, ce que Bruce approuvait, pour le plus grand agacement de Jason. Il avait été adopté plus tardivement que Dick et les deux hommes le dorlotaient à outrance pour rattraper le temps perdu. Tout ceci l’éloignait tellement de son cauchemar qu’il parvint à se détacher de Bruce pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil et tu te débattais avec tes draps.

— Et tu m’as entendu depuis ta chambre ?

— Non. Je me suis arrêté devant ta chambre pour m’assurer que tu dormais bien.

— Tu me regardes dormir ? C'est glauque. »

Il l’avait dit sur le ton de la rigolade, mais sa voix tremblait encore.

« Tu veux en parler ?

— Non. Pas maintenant. »

Cela voulait dire « jamais », mais Bruce s’en contenta. Il tenait toujours Jason par les épaules et le dévisageait, mais le garçon esquivait son regard. Des larmes avaient tracé des sillons bien visibles sur ses joues. Il était rouge, moins de peur que de gène. Il avait toujours du mal à lui faire savoir qu’il avait besoin de réconfort.

« Tu es trempé et tes draps aussi. Change-toi ou tu ne pourras plus t’endormir. » Dit Bruce, conscient de la gène de son garçon.

Jason hocha la tête. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, comme si elles allaient s’effondrer sous son poids, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila un tee-shirt et un boxer. L’eau chaude l’avait aidé à ordonner ses idées et bien que le réalisme de son cauchemar l’épouvantait toujours, il se sentait un peu plus serein. Lorsqu’il retourna dans sa chambre, il n’avait cependant aucune envie de se rendormir.

Bruce, assit au bord de son lit, l’attendait pour le border. Il s’arrêta devant lui et le dévisagea. L’homme avait encore des cernes sous les yeux. Avait-il fait un cauchemar lui aussi ? Non. Il n’y avait pas de sueur sur son pyjama ou son front. Il avait simplement travaillé tardivement, puis, en bon papa-ours, il s’était demandé si Jason dormait bien et l’avait trouvé gesticulant dans son lit. 

Jason avait honte. Il avait honte lorsque sa mère le réveillait parce qu’il faisait un cauchemar, honte lorsqu’elle le trouvait le nez en sang après que son père l’ait rossé. Il avait toujours honte de son sang, de ses larmes, de sa morve. Il avait honte d’être faible et effrayé. Il repensait au paroles moqueuses et aux reproches du Joker en se demandant si, au fond, il n’avait pas un peu raison : Bruce n’était-il pas contrarié de devoir consoler Jason au milieu de la nuit ? Se lasserait-il un jour de s’occuper de lui ? 

« Tu rumines encore. »

Jason releva la tête. Bruce lui adressait ce petit sourire qui lui était désormais familier et qui ne s’étirait que d’un côté de son visage. Lorsqu’il regardait Jason ou Dick, il avait toujours une tendresse et une sincérité dans le regard. Il tendit les bras et Jason accepta l’invitation avec gratitude. À presque quatorze ans, il n’avait plus l’âge de grimper sur les genoux de quelqu’un, mais Bruce était très grand et il se sentait toujours minuscule dans ses bras. Au fond, c’était presque lui rendre service : son vieil homme mourrait d’envie de le bercer un peu plus.

Bruce le tira contre lui tandis qu’il s’adossait contre les oreillers et installait Jason contre son flanc, le maintenant d’un bras, posant son front contre le sien, peut-être pour évaluer sa température, mais surtout pour lui faire savoir qu’il était là et qu'il n’avait plus rien à craindre.

« Je suis fier de toi, Jason. » 

Le garçon sourit en se blottit dans le cou de son père.

« Tu es toujours fier de moi quoi que je fasse, de toute façon. »

Autrefois, il n’aimait pas l’entendre. Il se demandait si, au fond, Bruce ne se moquait pas un peu de lui. Qu’un milliardaire puisse être fier d’un gamin détesté par ses parents même le dépassait.

Encore maintenant, Jason avait un visage d’enfant, mais sa mauvaise vie lui avait retiré la graisse des joues et il donnait un visage anguleux. Ses cheveux retombaient devant son front en mèches folles, peu importait la quantité de gel que Bruce utilisait. Son regard avait quelque chose de pétillant, de vif et violent. Vêtu d’un costume, l’apparence de Jason était toujours déterminée par un début de vie difficile et criait haut et fort qu’il était un gosse des rues tout juste apprivoisé, et qu'il n'était docile que parce qu’il le voulait bien. Une révolte grondait en lui en attendant l’étincelle qui la réveillerait.

Bruce savait qu’il suffirait d’un rien pour faire de ce garçon une petite terreur, un véritable cauchemar ambulant, peut-être même un danger pour lui et Alfred autant que pour les ennemis de Robin. Pourtant, il n’avait jamais eu peur de ce que deviendrait Jason et ne l’avait jamais ménagé. Toute la confiance qu’il plaçait en lui avait avait fini par convaincre le garçon que la menace implicite qu'il représentait n’était que du vent, qu’il était aussi doux et gentil que Bruce le prétendait, que sa vie dans les rues était si loin derrière lui qu’elle ne pouvait plus l’atteindre.

Bruce l’avait persuadé à force de répétition : il était fier de lui lorsqu’il avait cessé d’avoir peur des adultes du Manoir Wayne, la première fois qu’il avait avoué avoir mal quelque part, la première fois qu’il avait réclamé quelque chose qu’il voulait vraiment… Fier lorsque Jason dévorait son petit déjeuner de bonne heure et qu’il se laissait embrasser sur le front. Fier lorsqu’il rentrait de l’école avec un A+, bien qu’ayant arrêté ses études pendant des années. Fier lorsqu’il était dans son lit à neuf heure tapante et regardait son père adoptif avec un petit sourire moqueur, l’air de dire « je te l’avais dit. » 

Bruce était tellement fier qu’il le laissait être Robin, malgré l’inquiétude que cela lui procurait. Il le laissait grimper sur les épaules de Batman, s’enrouler dans sa cape pendant les soirs de patrouille, faire des blagues de mauvais goût devant le commissaire Gordon. Il l’emmenait au cinéma, au théâtre, et disait à tous les gens qu’il croisait : « C’est mon fils. », posant une main paternelle et protectrice sur son épaule.

Et le Joker avait raison : Jason aurait tout fait pour le rendre fier. Cela valait tous les efforts du monde. Il ne pouvait concevoir que Bruce cesse un jour de sentir son cœur gonfler d’orgueil en le regardant. Il se disait souvent que Dick était un idiot, et qu’il fallait n’avoir aucun bon sens pour se disputer avec Bruce comme il l’avait fait. Lui, ne pourrait se fâcher plus d’une minute contre son mentor avant de se jeter à son cou et de l’embrasser théâtralement sur la joue pour lui demander pardon.

Bruce lui frottait le dos par gestes lents et le regardait par dessous ses paupières lourdes. La fatigue le gagnait, mais Jason savait qu’il ne dormirait pas avant lui. À bien y réfléchir, il n’avait jamais vu Bruce dormir. Il ne pouvait imaginer combien de temps Bruce resterait éveiller à le chercher s’il venait à disparaître.

Le souvenir de son rêve se rappela à lui. Il serra la chemise de Bruce dans son poing.

« Bruce, et si un jour… tu arrivais trop tard, pour moi ? »

Jason sentit Bruce rabattre le couverture sur lui, comme si l’enrouler dans l’édredon pouvait le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait advenir de mauvais. Il fixait le vide avec une expression grave sur le visage.

Alors, je crois que je ne serai plus jamais heureux. »

Il abaissa le regard sur son fils : le même qu’il portait lorsqu’il lui disait à quel point il était fier de lui. Pour la première fois cependant, Jason comprit ce que signifiait vraiment ces mots pour Bruce. 

« Je t’aime, Jason. 

— Même si je ne suis pas ton vrai fils ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt, se rappelant les paroles du Joker.

— Tu es mon vrai fils. Répliqua Bruce en l’embrassant sur le front. Et je te protègerai toujours, mais si je ne le peux pas, alors je resterai avec toi jusqu’à la fin. »

Jason sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse de son père qui passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se laissa bercer par un battement de cœur lent et régulier, la seule berceuse qui pouvait l’assoupir instantanément. L'idée que ce battement cesse d'exister le terrorisait.

Au fond, mourir avant Bruce serait, tout compte fait une bonne chose. Le Joker pouvait bien le réduire en miette s’il pouvait entendre ce compte-à-rebours fatal, et partir apaisé dans les bras aimants de son père.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésiter pas à commenter et à me signaler des coquilles si vous en trouvez.


End file.
